Complicated
by Krazyangel2003
Summary: Oneshot songfic to Carolyn Dawn Johnson's Complicated Feelings suck, how are Troy and Gabriella going to get around them and figure everything out


A/M I do not any of the characters in HSM, but I do own the DVD LoL

**Gabriella POV**

I walked into homeroom and sat down next to Taylor, "Morning" I said as I looked around.

"He's not here yet," Taylor said

"Who's not here?

"Troy, you were looking for him, and he's late yet again"

_I'm so scared that the way I feel,  
Is written all over my face_

Taylor and I continued talking until the tardy bell rang, when we turned to Ms. Darbus to listen to the morning announcements. Just as she picked up her paper to read Troy walked in the room. "Mr. Bolt-"

"Here's my note" he handed a small piece of papers to her and sat down in the seat next to me "Hey Gabi"

I turned red "Hi"

_  
When you walk into the room,  
I wanna find a hiding place._

As Ms. Darbus began to talk I drifted off into thought about the triple win of just a few weeks ago. I thought of running down the hall holding hands, and our near kiss, that had changed everything.

_  
We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do._

"Psst, Gabi" Troy reached out and touched my hand. I shivered and pulled my hand back, and then I realized he had something in his hand. I grabbed it from him and then flipped it over.

_  
But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,  
Just makes me come unglued._

I looked at the note

Dear Gabi

Do you like me? Check Yes or No

_  
Such a contridiction, do I lie or tell the truth.  
Is it fact or fiction, _

"That's so childish," I whispered to him.

_  
Oh the way I feel for you.  
_

I sent the note back right as the bell rang. I had left it blank.

_  
So complicated, I'm so frustrated.  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it.  
Should I tell you how I feel.  
Oh, I want you to know.  
But then again I don't. It's so complicated._

I felt really bad, I did. But I'm just not ready to admit it to him, heavens I'm not even really ready to admit it to myself. I can't admit it, to anyone, that's just how it needs to be

Oh..just when I think I'm under control.  
I think I got a grip.

"Where were you at lunch?" Taylor asked me when I walked into 4th period.

"Oh, I was at the library. I thought I'd get a head start on that project"

"Troy went looking for you, figured he didn't find you. I think he and Chad are allergic to the library. Anyways, he said he wanted to talk you."

_  
Another friend tells me how, my name is always on your lips._

"I don't know how you don't see it girl. The boy's in love with you"

"No he's not, were just friends. We always be just friends"

_  
They say I'm more than just a friend, they say I must be blind._

I really hate my fourth period class, but I was trying to take my notes, and you know that feeling when someone is staring at you, I had it and I couldn't get rid of it. I looked over just in time to see troy turn his head back to the front of the class. A piece of paper landed on my desk 'You two should just give it up, he's been staring at you for the last 10 minutes' Taylor nodded as I looked up from her note, I rolled my eyes

_  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye._

I noticed another note had made its way to my desk. When I opened it I saw that it wasn't Taylor's hand writing. 'We need to talk, free period in our place' was scribbled in Troy's chicken scratch. This is it.

_  
Oh, It's so confusing. I wish you'd just confess. _

This is it. Everything's going to hit the fan.

_  
But think of what I'd  
be losin', if your answer isn't yes. _

I looked up into his hopeful eyes. I wrote back, 'I'll be there' and nodded as I passed the note back to him

So complicated I'm so frustrated,  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel.  
Oh I want you to know, but then again I don't, It's so complicated.

At the beginning of my free period I began to slowly wander towards the garden on the roof. I really didn't want to go, but then again I really did. What was going to happen?

Oh, I hate it. 'Cuz I've waited.  
So long for someone like you

When I got up there he was already waiting.

"Why'd you leave it blank? This is something I really want to know" he growled at me

_  
Oh, what do I do. _

I felt so bad, I don't want to hurt him.

"Well… um… I didn't want to write something like that"

_  
Oh should I say it. _

"Something like what?" He softened, "I like you, if I didn't like you I wouldn't have asked you if you like me. Don't you get it? I want to know. I need to know"

_  
Should I tell you how I feel. _

"You. You like me. Really?"

"Yes." He whispered stepping closer to me. "I like you."

"I…"

_  
I want you to know ,but then again I don't._

"I… I like you too." I smiled up at him

_  
It's so complicated.. _

"Really?" He grinned

_  
It's so complicated.. _

"Don't mock m-"

_  
It's so complicated._

I was cut off by his lips being pressed against mine. It was quick and soft and heartfelt and… and it was just wonderful. Troy Bolton was kissing me. Me of all people.

_  
Ohh.._

"I guess I made everything a little more complicated than it really needed to be, huh" I said once he pulled away from me

"You could say that. But now there's nothing complicated. You're mine."

_Complicated _by Carolyn Dawn Johnson


End file.
